


King of Hell

by Sickfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Lucifer fixed his sleeves and adjusted his shirt before promptly turning the handle and stepping gingerly into the room. What he saw shocked him. Laid bare before him was, of course, Detective Daniel Espinoza. This he expected. What he did not expect was the young man that accompanied the detective. He couldn’t have been more than 25 years old, with fair skin and curly, mussed, blonde hair. The detective was wearing nothing but a shirt. He was hammering the boy like it was his last night on Earth, and the boy seemed like he couldn’t care less. It seemed that the younger was...on his phone? Lucifer scoffed. That was disrespectful, even if Daniel was a miserable fuck.At the sound of Lucifer’s scoff, Daniel turned his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Lucifer fic, and you know I be hitting you with some Dan/Lucifer. Enjoy this shit lmao.

“Detective Douche!” Lucifer called out into the modest house, using a sing-song voice, “Are you home?” He expected an angry to snap back at him, but there was no response. His voice echoed throughout the living room, bouncing from wall to wall and back again. The man tossed the bobby pin he had used to the floor. Great, just great. He had told Chloe he would go get their coworker and bring him back to the station ASAP, as they needed his eyes on a special, and time-sensitive, case. Lucifer took a swig of today's alcohol, a 1990 Kavalan Vinho Barrique Malt, from his flask and closed the door behind him. 

“I do hope he isn’t out. This is already such an inconvenience.” Lucifer muttered to himself, tucking the silver container back into his suit. The man looked around, observing his surroundings. The home was mostly clean, save for a few glasses on an end table by the couch. There was a rack of dishes drying in the kitchen and the counters looked freshly wiped, giving Lucifer reason to believe the house was, in fact, not empty. He slipped his hands into his pockets, stepping deeper into the room. He then noticed a trail of clothes leading up the stairs. 

“Daniel, you dog.” He smirked. Someone willingly having sex with The Douche? This he had to see. Who in the world would do such a thing, he wondered, as he followed the various articles of clothing to the top of the stairs. There were a couple doors on either side of the hallway, and one at the end of it. There were sounds were coming from the farthest door, sounds consisting of moans and grunts loud enough to be heard from where Lucifer was standing at the end of the stairs. There also seemed to be music playing, softly. He recognized it as some basic 80s hit, which didn’t surprise him, but did disappoint him. He made a mental note to send the detective his own sex playlist from Spotify. 

Lucifer sauntered his way up to the door, raising his fist to knock, but stopping just before making contact with the wooden threshold. Something was...off. Espinoza was the only voice he heard. Surely, he couldn’t be that bad at something so basic as to pleasure another? He couldn't help but to think to himself, did Chloe have to endure such boring, pleasureless nights? Just the idea of it enraged him. Someone needed to teach the detective a lesson, and who better to teach than the King of Hell? 

Lucifer fixed his sleeves and adjusted his shirt before promptly turning the handle and stepping gingerly into the room. What he saw shocked him. Laid bare before him was, of course, Detective Daniel Espinoza. This he expected. What he did not expect was the young man that accompanied the detective. He couldn’t have been more than 25 years old, with fair skin and curly, mussed, blonde hair. The detective was wearing nothing but a shirt. He was hammering the boy like it was his last night on Earth, and the boy seemed like he couldn’t care less. It seemed that the younger was...on his phone? Lucifer scoffed. That was disrespectful, even if Daniel was a miserable fuck. 

At the sound of Lucifer’s scoff, Daniel turned his head. 

“Lucifer?! What the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled, grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow, in an attempt to cover himself. The blonde rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. He threw his clothes on, though he didn’t have many to begin with. 

“Hey, wait, where’re you going? Look, you don’t have to leave! I-I-I just!” His pleas fell on deaf ears and the boy shoved his phone in his back pocket, almost stomping toward the door. As the blonde walked out, he eyed Lucifer and winked at him. He reached a hand up to the man’s chest, feeling the muscles that lay under his suit. 

Daniel threw his hands up, exasperated. 

“Daniel! So good to see you! Never would’ve expected to find you screwing around with a twink, of all people, but good on you. Now Dan, let me give you some advice. When you’re-” Lucifer began, with the detective quickly cutting him off. 

“Advice! You can’t just burst into my house and start telling me how to have sex!” He cried, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, why not? You obviously need it! That young man was practically asleep! I see now why Chloe is always so miserable!” He argued, prompting an eye roll from the brunette. Dan pointed his finger at him. 

“Shut it. Why are you here, anyway?” He asked, desperate to change the topic. He was still holding a pillow over his crotch, refusing to look Lucifer in the eyes. 

“Case at work, we needed some fresh eyes on it and Chloe thought you would have some valuable insight, but that is hardly important anymore.” He sat down next to the detective, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Dan tried to shy away, but, being the actual Devil, Lucifer was much stronger. 

“What we need to focus on is your abilities in bed. If you have any hope of pleasuring a man, or, a boy, in this case, you need to know some basic anatomy. Now, the prostate is very important when you’re dealing with two bees. Equally important, however, is the penis. The head is incredibly sensitive, and-” 

Daniel stood abruptly, taking the pillow with him and cutting Lucifer off, mid-lesson. 

“Lucifer, listen. I appreciate you trying to help, but, seriously, this is beyond weird. There is no way I’m learning sex-ed from you.” He walked toward the door, gesturing for the man to leave. Lucifer frowned. He stepped past Espinoza and stood in the doorway, fully prepared to leave. Then, a devilish smirk appeared on his features. As he stood, he undid his cufflinks and pulled his coat off, dropping it on the ground. Lucifer turned around to face the man once again, advancing on him with slow, and very deliberate steps. 

“I think I understand now, Detective.” He said, stalking the man like prey. Dan gulped and stepped backwards. He eventually hit the bed and was forced to sit down, staring up at the man he so disliked. 

“You’re more of a tactile learner, is that it? Well, that’s no problem. I’m more of a hands-on man myself.” Lucifer stated as he rolled up his sleeves. “Maybe you just need to put yourself in your partner’s shoes, so to speak.” 

Dan opened and closed his mouth in shock, trying to find words to respond with. There were none. 

Lucifer pushed the detective flat on his back, moving his legs so they weren’t hanging off the side of the bed. His face flushed red. 

“Woah, Lucifer, hold on. This isn’t funny man, cut it out.” He laughed nervously, trying to sit up. The taller man pushed him back down immediately. 

“Now, Daniel. You should know I never joke about something as serious as leaving your partner unsatisfied. There is a special place in hell for those people, and I should know.” He insisted, adjusting his collar. 

Lucifer leaned down before the detective could protest again, closing the gap between them and initiating the first kiss of many. Daniel lay, eyes wide in shock, as his frenemy slipped a skillful tongue into his mouth. Lucifer brought one hand up to his coworker’s shirt, undoing each button as fast as he could. Once the top was open, he slid the same hand along Dan’s soft, pale stomach and hard nipples. The detective grunted into the kiss, shifting under the unusual feeling. Lucifer smirked against him. 

He gave each of his nipples a quick pinch, just for fun, and then peeled the detective’s hands off of the pillow he still had clamped over his crotch, and replacing it with skin. He gave him a few dry tugs before breaking off the kiss and exploring the rest of his body. He started with his neck, leaving a few hickey’s, again, just for fun. He licked a long strip up one of the veins he noticed, pressing a few deep, long kisses to the same spot after. Dan was breathing slow and measured, trying to steel his expression. Lucifer moved a little lower, dragging his tongue in circles around the man’s nipples, switching from one to the other. He bit them softly, then the breast surrounding the sensitive area. Dan was still silent, much to Lucifer’s displeasure. He scowled before slowly kissing a line down his stomach to the base of his cock. The detective held his breath, anticipating the next move. 

He gasped loudly when Lucifer bit, hard, into his thigh, soothing the spot with his tongue immediately after. Dan shot him a scowl, but all he got in return was a smirk and a wink. He dropped his head back onto the sheets. Lucifer gave the man’s thighs the same treatment as his neck, licking and sucking and biting the sensitive flesh laid before him. Espinoza closed his eyes and tried to enjoy himself, though he didn’t have to try hard. The man was an expert in bed. 

He was jolted out of his trance when Lucifer grabbed his hips and flipped him over on his stomach forcefully. He looked back at the man, who was giving him a strange look. Lucifer’s eyes were locked on Dan’s ass, licking his lips. He considered saying grace for the wonderful meal he was about to partake in, but, decided against it. There was no need to talk to Father at such a moment. 

Dan choked on nothing as Lucifer grabbed each cheek with his hands, spreading him apart and diving in. He wasted no time on easing the detective into his ministrations, instead he ate him out recklessly, squeezing and massaging his ass, dragging out the most embarrassing noises from the previously stoic detective. Now that’s more like it, Lucifer thought, begrudgingly pulling away. Dan whined at the loss, bucking his hips, surprising both of them. 

“Patience, Daniel! I’m getting there.” He teased, pulling the belt out of his pants and dropping it on the bed. The sound of his zipper filled the room, every second making the detective increasingly nervous. He’d only recently begun exploring his sexuality, and had never bottomed for anyone. Lucifer pulled a condom out of his wallet and slipped it onto his cock, granting himself a few strokes of relief. He rested one hand on Espinoza’s back, using the other to line himself up. 

“Relax, Detective Douche. It’s not going to hurt that bad. Just...calm down.” He soothed. Lucifer pushed the tip in, feeling Dan constricting around him already. He tried to listen and relax his muscles, but his body betrayed him. Lucifer slowly inched inside him, bathing in the pained grunts of his partner. He was quite enjoying the whole process of taking the detective down a few notches.It took what felt like an eternity, but he reached the hilt. Dan’s breathing was labored and harsh, his eyes were screwed shut and his head was swimming. Lucifer rested his thumbs on the dimples adorning the detective’s back, and pulled out, leaving the tip inside before slamming back inside and setting a rhythm between them. The room quickly filled with low moans and slaps, the wetness reverberating in their ears. 

Dan leaned forward, resting his weight on his right shoulder, his head, and his left hand, and bringing his right hand up to his own cock. He worked himself in quick, careless strokes. His breathing was labored and staccato, every pant going straight to Lucifer’s ego (and his dick). 

“Ah, Lucifer, Fuck.” The detective grunted, bucking his hips back to meet every thrust. 

“Close, Detective Douche?” Lucifer inquired in a snidely sweet voice. The man responded with a frustrated huff. Lucifer leaned in, close to his partner’s ear and whispered sweet nothings to him. 

“Cum for me, Daniel. Give in to your desires. Fuck. I want to see you cum on my cock.” Lucifer encouraged. Daniel moaned, loud. His face turned red in response to the man’s words. 

“You look so good like this, so shameless in the face of pleasure. You take me so well, like you were made for this. So tight. So good for me.” He growled, the smooth voice sending goosebumps through the detective’s skin. 

Dan shuddered, burying his face in the pillow to stifle his whines. Lucifer frowned above him, tangling his fingers through the man’s hair and yanking his head from its’ rest. The sudden, sharp pain sent lightning into his stomach, pushing him over the edge. He moaned wantonly into the room, thrusting into his own hand as he finished. Lucifer wasn’t far after. He almost came just from watching the detective lose himself. He fucked into him recklessly, then burying his cock as deep as he could and cumming as well. He let waves of pleasure wash over him, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut. They caught their breath for a moment, but Lucifer never stayed in one place long. 

He pulled out of the man and slipped the condom off. Lucifer tied it and threw it in the bin next to the side table, calling out a “Kobe!” with it. He grabbed his clothes from their various resting places, putting them back on in front of a mirror atop the dresser. Daniel lay, recovering on the bed. 

“Well. I hope you learned something, Daniel. Maybe you’re better suited to stick to bottoming, eh?” Lucifer spoke, a playful bite to his words. Dan, however, barely registered what he was saying. He was spent. 

“C’mon! Up and at ‘em! We have to get to work. Chloe needs us.” 

Daniel groaned as he felt his clothes being thrown on top of him. 

“Can’t we just, ya know, stay here?” He said, not exactly thinking about his own words until they came out. He blushed and turned away from the man. 

“Oh ho, Daniel. I like the way you think. Alas, I really did promise Chloe that we’d be there A-S-A-P, but, maybe later. Scratch that, definitely later.”


	2. King of Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets home from work exhausted, hungry, and ready to relax. Who better than Lucifer to help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who commented on the previous chapter, inspiring me to write an extra little wrap-up. Short and sweet <3

Dan sighed, shrugging off his brown leather jacket and draping it over a kitchen chair. The case Chloe needed him on was, of course, far from cut-and-dry. Daniel checked his watch for the time; it was 11:59. ‘Great,’ Daniel thought, bitterly, ‘Just what I need. Another late night.’ He trudged to the fridge, throwing it open and grabbing some leftover spaghetti from inside. Dan tossed it in the microwave and let it run for 30 seconds, before getting impatient and grabbing the mostly-cold noodles. 

The detective took a seat at the kitchen island with his sad, lukewarm pasta and a yawn. He reflected on the day as he ate, which had certainly been an interesting one. Dan couldn’t help but wonder if his afternoon had all been some weird, drug-induced hallucination. He wondered if he should text Rodney, his blonde “friend”, and apologize for how Lucifer had interrupted them. ‘Maybe tomorrow. He didn’t seem that upset, anyway.’ Daniel figured as he took the last bite of his spaghetti. 

A loud CRASH came from upstairs, and the detective jumped. He grabbed his gun, creeping carefully up the stairs toward the threat. Dan couldn’t help but wonder if Lucifer had left a door unlocked when they left, cursing the man and his carelessness. He reached his bedroom, pressing his ear against the wooden door and listening closely for any movement. 

Daniel slammed into the room, aiming his weapon with a loud “Get on the ground!” To his surprise, he recognized the “intruder” before him. 

“Daniel! So nice of you to finally join me. I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Lucifer smirked as the detective rolled his eyes and put away his gun. 

“What the hell, Lucifer? What if I would’ve shot you?” He scolded. 

“Oh, calm down. There’s not a gun I know of that can kill the Devil.” He winked. 

Daniel groaned at the overused comparison. The detective wondered if the man actually thought he was the Devil, then shook the thought off. No way. No one could be that crazy. 

Suddenly, Daniel went red. He, in his fight-or-flight, had overlooked the compromising position the man was in. Lucifer was laying on his bed, propped up on his pillows. He was wearing a pair of tight briefs and a cocky smile, his muscular legs spread in invitation. 

“Lucifer. What are you doing?” He inquired, running a hand over his mouth. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Daniel? I’m testing you.” Lucifer sat up the rest of the way, giving the detective a sultry look. 

“Testing me? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dan furrowed his brow. 

“Yes! I taught you how to sufficiently pleasure another man, and now I want you to show me what you’ve learned.” He stood up and advanced on the detective, who took a few reflexive steps backward, until he was pressed against the wall. 

“Maybe you just need a little encouragement, Detective.” He purred, bringing one hand up to caress the others face. 

Lucifer pushed their mouths together, running his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip. He bit it gently, tugging on him before deepening the passionate kiss they shared. The detective grabbed Lucifer’s hips, pulling him closer and pressing his thigh between the others legs. Lucifer moaned into Dan’s mouth at the pressure against his crotch, rocking against him gently. 

Espinoza took the reins, pushing Lucifer back until he fell onto the bed in front of him. The devil looked up at him with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes. Dan undid his belt, then his button, then his zipper. Lucifer licked his lips as the detective pulled out his already hard cock, granting himself a few strokes the relieve the building pressure in him. Lucifer leaned forward and took the rip in his mouth, running his tongue in circle along the sensitive asset. Dan moaned and ran his fingers through Lucifer's smooth, black hair, encouraging the man to take him deeper, to which he happily obliged. 

Lucifer relaxed his mouth to accommodate the thick appendage, feeling it smear salty pre-cum across the back of his throat. Daniel began thrusting feverishly into the wet passage, reveling in the way his partner choked around him. He growled, losing himself in pleasure. 

“Yeah, you like that? Such a slut.” He muttered, barely loud enough to be audible. Lucifer smirked, happy to know he was the one making the usually stoic detective lose himself in such a way. He reached into his own pants, grabbing his cock and pulling it out of its confines. Lucifer wasted no time in beginning to relieve himself, jerking hard and fast, his pre-cum working as a make-shift lubricant. 

They went on like this for a while, until Daniel suddenly pulled out of his mouth, leaving Lucifer gaping and drooling. He took the hint, standing up and turning around, leaning against the bed with his ass in the air. Dan pulled a condom from his wallet, hastily biting off the packaging and slipping it on his cock. The detective spit into his hand, spreading it along his covered dick. 

He slowly pressed into Lucifer, digging his nails into the man’s hips and trying to be gentle. Every inch that swallowed him ate away at his resolve, pushing him further into mind-numbing pleasure. 

“You don’t have to hold back, Detective Douche. I’m not porcelain.” The man teased. That was the last straw. Rage surged through the detective's body, snapping his hips forward as he began to fuck recklessly into Lucifer. The man responded with a loud, guttural moan. 

“Now that’s more like it, Daniel! Ah, just like that.” Lucifer encouraged, his body jerking with each thrust. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. You feel incredible.” He drawled, eyes rolling to the back of his head. It didn’t take long for the men to lose themselves in pleasure, their moans and slaps bouncing off the walls. 

Dan lost his rhythm as he got closer, chasing the relief he wanted. 

“Fuck, Lucifer. Holy shit. Gonna cum, I’m so close.” He panted, warning his partner. 

Lucifer began bucking back into his ministrations, effectively fucking his fist. It didn’t take long for him to cum, shooting ropes of white onto the bed and his hand. Dan finished soon after, egged on by the constrictions stemming from Lucifer’s orgasm. He tied off the condom and placed it in the garbage before laying down next to Lucifer to catch his breath. 

Lucifer turned to wrap himself around the detective, trapping him in a cocoon of warmth. 

“Lucifer. What are you doing?” He said with a deadpan tone, confused at his affections. 

“What does it look like, Detective Douche? I’m holding you. Are you not going to enjoy a little post-coitus cuddle with me?” His words were almost mocking, though there was a hidden warmth underneath. He gave the man a fake pout, encouraging him to stay. 

Dan sighed, pulling the covers over them both and pulling Lucifer closer. The man nuzzled into his chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent. The detective couldn’t help but feel out of place. He certainly wasn’t used to holding his frenemy like this, and it showed. His face was red, he was stiff, and he didn’t exactly know the most appropriate place to put his hands. Lucifer, of course, noticed this. 

“Relax, Daniel. You won’t be graded on this part of the exam.” He looked up and winked before returning to his comfy position. The detective rolled his eyes once again. 

Espinoza rested a hand on Lucifer’s butt, enjoying the firm ‘ass’et. He rested his chin atop the man’s head. His shampoo smelled incredible. ‘His soap probably costs a kidney or two.’ The detective thought to himself, smiling softly at his own little joke. Lucifer ran his nails up and down Dan’s back, lulling him, comforting him, into sleep. It didn’t take long for them to drift off into a dreamless night together, a tangled mess of blankets and limbs and sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for some cuddles, and you know I had to shove some NSFW in there beforehand. Also, AO3 has reached, like, 3x their donation goal??? We stan people who donate!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop some criticisms and comments and what not. I may write for this series again, but who knows.


End file.
